


Anatomy II

by Chuchu2004



Category: Disney - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Disney Multiverse, Dreamworks, Everyone Is Gay, HiJack in 2020?, Hiccup is a mess, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nude Modeling, The Author Regrets Nothing, but semi, not everybody but you get it(?), not exactly "nude", yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004
Summary: Hiccup wants to finish the draw before the class ends.Jack keeps looking at him with those pretty flirty eyes.In which Hiccup is an art student and ends up having a sexy Jack as a nude-model for his anatomy class.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Anatomy II

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? HiJack in 2020?
> 
> Y E S
> 
> P L E A S E
> 
> I posted this originally in Spanish, but I know the English fandom is more active so... here's my first attempt on writing in a foreign language. I'm sorry for the mistakes beforehand :(

The Faculty of Plastic and Performing Arts at the University of San Fransokyo was somewhat different from the others. While in other departments, such as economics or law, a tense and stressful environment was breathed, here freedom reigned. People went from one side to another, some carrying large canvases or easels, others running with wigs or in pajamas, lying on the ground surrounded by papers or colors, with paint on their hands and faces. Some had their hair dyed in all existing colors, others tried new and strange haircuts, and others stood out for their unusual and peculiar way of dressing. A place where creativity overflowed every corner. Here weird was normal, so if you weren't weird, you weren't normal.

A bubbly blonde talked happily about her next class while walking next to an auburn man, jumping excitedly while waving her long braid full of flowers. Her companion looked at her with an easy smile, giving some answers and nods when needed. Hiccup preferred listening to Rapunzel, the girl seemed always to have something to talk about, and he just adored seeing her so happy, with that soft gleam that shone in her eyes when she got excited over something.

The long corridor that would take them to the Anatomy II class crossed the back door of the main auditorium. The freshmen of the Drama Class seemed to be practicing their musical performance for the end of the semester if the out-of-tuned chants and outrageous laughs indicated something. Both friends cringed slightly at another deafening shriek, laughing after a few seconds.

"I hope they can fine-tune that by the end of the semester." Said Hiccup with a tense smile while opening the big white door of the classroom. They had around twenty more minutes before the lesson started, so both of them weren't in a rush. 

The small blonde giggle, walking to one of the easels that were placed all over the room. "They're giving their best, isn't that what truly counts?" Deciding for the one almost in the middle and in the front row, she set her purple bag on the floor next to the high wooden chair, finally sitting down.

Hiccup did the same and chose the easel next to her, getting further away from the middle. The brunet preferred a 3/4 view when drawing because he felt the human body could be fully appreciated from that angle. "You could say that, yeah. Anyway, they just got in, and we can't expect much from them." Rapunzel glared at him. "What? Don't you remember our first semester?"

The blonde groaned and covered her face with both hands. "Don't remind me that, please..." Despite the obvious embarrassment, she giggled, still hidden behind her palms.

Hiccup laughed too as he began to pull out some charcoal and graphite pencils that were scattered all over his satchel. "Remember that activity in the 'Expression' class?" He couldn't find his kneaded eraser, did he leave it at home?

"When we had to come in pajamas?" Answered the blonde as she finally released her face. Doing as Hiccup, Rapunzel took her bag and opened it, pulling out all the stuff she needed neatly keep in her pencil case. She was more organized than her best friend. The blonde placed her things in the small pencil compartment on the easel before turning fully to her friend. "And recite a poem to a random student around campus?"

Hiccup nodded, opening one of the many pockets of his bag and finally finding the eraser in a small ball. He pulled it out with a grimace, wiping the pencil shavings that were still stuck on it. "We felt so mature for not being embarrassed, and I remember the seniors looking at us with that  _ 'so lame' _ look. We were so angry thinking,  _ 'who do they think they are?!'" _ He laughed again while placing his utensils in the ample wooden space too.

"Yeah, now I get them..." Rapunzel said, a hint of an embarrassed smile on her lips. She didn't like to feel better than others, but she had to admit that the innocence of the first-year students was irritating. And embarrassing. 

Little by little, the room was filled with students. Some were in groups, some alone. Conversations began to intermingle with laughter and small discussions, the young artists taking their respective seats in front of their chosen easels. 

"I can't believe we're about to finish school..." Uttered the blonde as she faced her friend again. They had been distracted by their other classmates, chatting in separate groups.

"Why the topic?" Hiccup tilted his head a little, looking at the small one with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, talking about the beginning of all of this..." Rapunzel took her long braid and tossed it over her shoulder, playing with the little flowers that embellished it. "The end seemed so far away, and now we're only a semester away from it."

Hiccup nodded while humming a little, playing with the thin leather straps that were in his wrists. "Do you know what to do after finishing?" When his friend only shrugged with a tense smiled, he sighed. "You know, my mom's offer still stands, Punzie. She can have some of your paintings in her gallery."

Her smiled softened. "Thanks, Hiccup. But I want to make a name for myself too." Her gaze drifted somewhere behind him, and her smile became sincere, bigger. "Eugene!" She beamed, waving her hand over her head.

Hiccup turned to the door just as said young man entered the room. He grinned. "Hey, Flynn."

The older one approached them with a lopsided grin. "Mr. Haddock." He greeted with a mock-serious voice. His brown eyes locked on the smiling blonde as he bent down so he could give the girl a quick peck on the lips. "Blondie." A smile full of love just for her. "It's good to see you today." Flynn said to both of them once he had straightened up again.

Rapunzel let out a bubbly giggle when her boyfriend stood next to her, wrapping her arms around his waist while still sitting in the wooden chair. Eugene placed an arm around the girl's small shoulders and rubbed her arm gently. "What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde, resting her chin on his broad chest so she could look up at his handsome face.

Eugene was a senior in the Performing Arts department, so it was complicated for the three of them to hang out regularly. Still, that hadn't stopped him and Rapunzel from making their relationship work. The couple had been together for more than two years, and Hiccup liked to brag that it was thanks to him.

"I was on my way to help one of the teachers with the freshmen. The musical is long overdue, and they need all the help they can get to organize everything." Flynn bent down again so he could peck the top of his girlfriend's head. "I was passing by and remembered you had classes here, so I thought I could say hi." He finished, giving the younger ones a friendly grin. "So, what's on schedule?"

"Anatomy." Said Hiccup, trying to get more comfortable on the hard wooden chair. "Today, we have a nude drawing class..." It wouldn't be the first time they would draw with models in the room, but Hiccup still felt a little bit embarrassed at the idea of having to stare at a semi or completely nude stranger for a couple of hours. 

Rapunzel laughed again, tightening her grip around Eugene's waist. "He'll die of embarrassment." Hiccup let out a frustrated groan, covering his face with both hands. "Sweet irony being him the best of the class, but doesn't understand the purity in a nude draw." Flynn laughed at his girlfriend's antics. 

"It's bizarre, and perv, and I feel like a snooper..." Moaned the auburn young man, his friends laughing at his misery. Even some of his classmates outside his little group were giggling. Incredible! 

The door opened again, and a cheerful woman in her mid-40s entered the classroom, carrying a large pile of kraft paper rolls. "Good afternoon, guys!" The teacher greeted cheerfully, leaving her cargo scattered on the table in front of the room. Her brown eyes scanned the place, and she raised an eyebrow when meeting Flynn's uncomfortable gaze. "Mr. Fitzherbert, get out of my class. Now."

"See you later." Mumbled Eugene before scurrying out of the class under the amused gaze of the teacher. Satisfied that there were no more intruders, the woman continued her lesson.

"Now, today, we have the first nude-drawing session of the semester. And yes, I'm saying  _ first  _ because, during these months, we will focus on improving your drawing techniques in realism." The woman made a small gesture with her hand, and a student stood up, approached the desk, and took some of the kraft paper rolls in her arms before beginning to distribute them around the class. "Thanks, Anna, dear." The older one commented with a big smile as she placed her hands on her waist, looking at the rest of her students with enthusiasm. "So you have to come around the idea of having naked people around here time and again. Yay!" The teacher laughed at the whimpers heard in the classroom. "I know many of you don't like this idea," her soft eyes landed on Hiccup's, making him tense. "but you should see it as the best way of improving and developing your techniques." The whole class gave a collective sound of affirmation at the woman's words.

Soon, the sound of paper against paper filled the room, blending with small chat and laughs, all while the young adults tried to unroll and glue the rebellious paper rolls to the easel's wooden frame. Rapunzel got it right at her first try, turning to help Hiccup when he failed on his third attempt. 

"As you may have noticed, today we're practicing ONLY with charcoal and kraft paper." Continued the woman, rolling her eyes when some people began to complain. "Only charcoal, okay? If I see someone grabbing a graphite pencil, I'll make them nude-modeling for the next class!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Yelled Jim somewhere in the classroom. The others laughed out loud, some adding whistles and the occasional gagging sound.

"I appreciate your offer, Mr. Hawkins, but I think most of your classmates would appreciate  _ more _ seeing you with your clothes on." Joked the teacher back while laughing. "Back to the topic, you're warned! Charcoal, gentlemen, charcoal!" The woman held up a hand, looking at the small wristwatch she had. "The model shouldn't take too long, and I want you to behave. I know I shouldn't be saying this to guys over their twenties, but knowing you..." She shook her head, trying to look disappointed, but the big smile on her lips betrayed her obvious amusement.

"Yes, mom..." Hiccup heard someone mutter in the background, a voice very similar to Lilo's, earning some more laughter from the class.

The teacher rolled her eyes, already used to her student's antics. "I know most of you since your early days at this institution, so I know very well your Achilles heel!" 

Soft knocks on the door made the woman divert her attention from the young adults. The teacher shortened the few steps between the desk and the entrance before turning one last time. Her eyes narrowed as she ran them over the young men in a silent warning, her hand still on the doorknob. After waiting a few more seconds for the giggles to die entirely down, she opened the door. The woman stepped aside to let the model in, and Hiccup felt how the air left his lungs as he fixed his eyes on the man that had just entered.

A young man, not much older than himself, took a couple of steps before greeting the teacher with a cheerful and dazzling smile. "Guys, this is Mr. Jackson Overland." The woman returned to the middle of the room, say Jackson following her close. He looked like something out of a fairytale, the kind of person you only saw in clothing commercials with gorgeous, unreachable people. His whole being seemed to shine with an inviting aura, making it almost impossible to look away. His slim and slender body seemed to glide effortlessly over the cold white tiles. Aside from the dazzling and sexy smile, he had stunning white hair, the unruly locks pointing in different directions giving him a messy and relaxed look. His deep artic blue eyes seemed to shine with excitement as he ran them across the astonished faces of the entire classroom. Apparently, he was more than used to this kind of reaction when meeting new people. Hiccup gulped when those beautiful orbs locked onto his. 

The guy did a small wave with his hand, and he shrugged, finally taking his piercing gaze off the auburn after some tense seconds. "Just Jack is fine."

"Hiccup?" The brown-haired man heard his friend whisper next to him and had to make an incredible great effort to look away from the newly arrived. Rapunzel was looking at him, both of her eyebrows near her hairline in an amused gesture. "You okay?" 

Hiccup seemed to react a little to the question, blinking several times before beginning to nod. "Yes, yes, perfect, why wouldn't I be?" Punzie's soft chuckle made him believe she knew something he didn't.

"Well, Jack, there's a little cabin back there. You can leave your things there." The teacher said, drawing Hiccup's gaze again. The white-haired man nodded a few times before advancing towards the curtain that would separate him from the rest of the class. He hadn't even taken three steps when the teacher stopped him again. "One more thing, dear, how would you feel more comfortable?" 

The young man smiled that perfect row of white pearls again. "I like semi-nude better if it isn't a problem." Hiccup felt his cheeks start to burn at what that implied. He looked away and fixed his gaze on the blank kraft paper, trying to calm the weird reactions of his body. He wasn't a teenager anymore, for Odin's sake!

"Of course not, honey! It's perfect! I'll give the guys some last indications before we get started, okay?" The white-haired man nodded again before disappearing behind the thick purple curtains that covered the small cabin entrance. And, almost at the same time, the room was filled with excited whispers and nervous giggles.

Hiccup looked at the rest of his classmates. Some women had furious blushes on their cheeks while whispering excitedly to each other, some were covering their faces with shame or biting their lips suggestively. A few guys weren't better. The brown-haired young man didn't want to know what they were talking about, but he had an idea. A soft hand on his own made him look back at Rapunzel, who was still looking at him highly amused. Her eyes, however, got a small glint of worry. "You sure you're fine?"

Hiccup sighed and nodded a little. "Yeah, it's nothing, just..."

"He's a handsome man?" The blonde finished for him, laughing when noticing the dark blush that appeared on his best friend's freckled cheeks. "C'mon, Hiccup, you're not the only nervous one here. I think most of the girls are about to faint." She giggled again, taking a piece of charcoal from her case and rolling it between her fingers, staining them a deep black in the process. "Even Elsa, it's so weird seeing her like that."

Hiccup turned his attention to the pale girl, who had her gaze fixed on her hands resting on her lap. Her face was utterly red while Anna, her twin, whispered hysterically next to her. He smiled a little, it was bizarre to see the stoic and severe girl so...out of herself because of something like a man. Although Hiccup was not one to speak, he, too, had a strange reaction at the arrival of the model. 

Usually, his reactions didn't go beyond discomfort, but apart from that, he could stay calm. It didn't mean the previous models were visually unpleasant, they all got a certain charm that made people want to draw them, but there was something different about Jack and Hiccup knew it wasn't going to let him focus well that day.

It'll be a long class.

A loud clapping made him look back at the teacher, her smile widening when she noticed the different expressions of her students. "Okay, guys, one last thing." The conversations died almost immediately, all the attention focus on the woman that was now standing by the small podium in the middle of the room. On top of it, a long and low platform had been placed as support for the pose the model would choose. "We'll divide the class into two forty-minute-parts with a small break in between so Jack can stretch his muscles. As we always do." She waited until some affirmative hums were heard as an answer, then the woman continued. "So we have to work quickly to get something done in this session. I don't want rough sketches, I want real work. I want shadows, I want shades, no quick drafts, is that clear?" Some groans rose. "The initial sketch shouldn't take you more than five minutes, you're no longer beginners. I want to see how you manage to put on paper the soft and pale complexion of our model, taking into account that we're only using charcoal." More groans. "That's today's challenge. If we run out of time, we'll continue the next class, understood? All right!" The soft rustle of curtains made the teacher raise her gaze. "Ready?" The woman asked towards the back of the room, obviously speaking to the model.

Hiccup kept his gaze locked on the paper, avoiding any kind of eye contact with the white-haired guy. It wasn't until he heard soft footsteps in the middle of the room that he dared to look. Jack kept his back to him, with a soft, almost transparent silk covering his body from his thin shoulders to his ankles. With a fluid movement, the model slid the delicate fabric off his shoulders, letting it rest on his narrow waist as he stepped on the podium without much trouble. Immediately, the white-haired climbed onto the low platform and, finally, dropped the cloth completely. He had small blue underwear, which clung tightly over his body, leaving little to the imagination. Gracefully, the model sat down, keeping his long legs stretched out in front of him. Then, he bent his right leg, his knee almost touching his chest, and hunched his body around it, hugging the bent leg with both arms. His hands, one of top of the other, rested delicately over the ankle of the shrunken limb, lifting that ankle a little. His movements were fluid and smooth, almost mesmerizing. His face stayed hidden behind his upper arms, but after some seconds, he tilted it slightly.

And fixed his eyes on Hiccup.

The auburn man swallowed hard, finding himself trapped in a deep blue sea, which seemed to sink him deeper and deeper ready to drown him in its waters. He couldn't look away and felt even unable to breathe. His hands twitched in anticipation. Of what? He didn't know. He knew he should start drawing, that he had to tear his eyes apart from the beautiful man in front of him and stain his fingers with charcoal. But he couldn't move. Beautiful artic eyes had him thoroughly enchanted, Jack had him at his mercy. 

A soft smack on his nape brought him back to the present. His hand flew to that spot instinctively, as he turned to glare at whoever had hit him. To his not-so-great surprise, he was met by the amused gaze of the teacher behind him. The woman had her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyebrows highly raised. "Earth to Mr. Haddock, why haven't you started?" Hiccup had this little voice inside his head that told him the woman had realized his evident fascination with the model but decided not to point it out. Yet.

"I-I was analyzing...the...light...?" He stuttered. Really, Hiccup? Really? It was the worst excuse he could have come up with, and, apparently, the rest of the class thought the same if the soft giggles that he could hear indicated something. Even Rapunzel was biting her lower lip, her eyes locked onto her drawing, trying to appear oblivious even though she was dying of laughter internally. Traitor.

"Ah, yeah, the light. Sure. Start, sir, you already wasted more than ten minutes  _ analyzing  _ Mr. Overland _."  _ More laughter and some chuckles invaded the classroom. 

Hiccup cursed internally, deciding it was time for him to behave like the 22-year-old man he was and stop getting all flustered by some pretty eyes. He took the charcoal between his left thumb and forefinger and began to draw quick lines over the paper. Within seconds, he had the sketch of the posture well defined. Anatomy wasn't a problem for him, maybe that was the reason he always managed to stand out even if he didn't want to. When his gaze returned to the model, he was surprised that Jack had not looked away from him. He felt his cheeks burning as a strange sensation invaded his chest. Something primitive, twisting his insides and making him wonder what it would feel like to dig his teeth into the man's soft porcelain skin. Green eyes moved quickly to the canvas, beginning to detail the harsh baselines. The rough texture of the charcoal slid between his fingers as the tip of the material traced and shaped the model's hair and delicate features, his eyes constantly moving between the draw and the gorgeous man.

Hiccup preferred to start with the face, something a bit strange, since most of the people he knew left the face for the end. But, for him, there was something relaxing about outlining a nose, defining lips, or shading the eyes. He took a long time detailing the eyes, wanting to capture the feelings that shone in those beautiful orbs at that precise moment. 

Perhaps that's why the auburn had only finished detailing the face when the teacher called for the break. 

The white-haired man finally looked away and stretched his leg while raising both arms over his head, sighing contently when a soft  _ pop _ indicated that his vertebrae were returning to their places. Jack took the silk that had remained under him and wrapped himself as best he could, turning animatedly to the teacher when the woman came over to chat a little. Hiccup stared at him for a few seconds, feeling how he was coming down from that strange trance he had entered. When he noticed that the man was not looking at him anymore, he looked away.

He sighed while returning his gaze to the kraft paper. Hiccup moved away from his handiwork, tilting his head this way and the other so he could take a better look at the drawing. It looked good, he couldn't find any mistakes...although the nose was somewhat small and crooked. The freckled man grimaced before picking the charcoal again and trying to fix the details he had found. 

"Wow..." He turned to face Rapunzel, who looked at the paper over his shoulder after some minutes of working in solitude. "You're amazing, Hiccup." The blonde smiled sincerely to him before looking at her own draw, her lips dropping a bit. "Mine's a mess..." She whimpered, making a big pout. 

"Hey, don't say that." Hiccup put down his piece of charcoal and got up, standing behind his best friend. Rapunzel had problems when drawing realism and even more when she had to use monochromic materials such as charcoal, being landscapes in oil her specialty (where, ironically, Hiccup had more problems). "It's not bad, Punzie. Look, the arm is more like this..." Taking one of the blonde's charcoal, Hiccup began to swiftly correct the body, giving her little advice while detailing or remaking certain strokes. Within seconds, the illustration looked even better than before. "See? Only a few details."

"You make it look so easy." Mused the blonde while taking back the charcoal from Hiccup and placing it back in the easel's compartment. "You're amazing even when all you do is gawking at the sexy model and being flustered. It's not fair."

"W-what?!" The auburn squealed in a hiss, glancing briefly at the white-haired man to make sure he wasn't listening. Jack was still talking with the teacher, laughing loudly at something the woman said. Hiccup shivered from head to toe at the blissful sound.

"C'mon, I'm not blind. You're too obvious." Rapunzel said with a smug smile on her lips, crossing her arms over her chest without caring that her pink dress got stained with charcoal. 

"And what about you? Why aren't you like the other girls?" Hiccup imitated his friend's posture, looking at her from above while still standing.

"I'm a married spud, Hic. I can't fall for his charms, I'm immune to his dazzling smile." Deadpanned the blonde as if she said the most obvious thing in the entire world. Hiccup snorted and then started cackling, getting louder by the seconds. "What?! It's true!" The girl tried to defend herself but ended up infected by the guffawing of her best friend 

Both young artists were busy shaking with laughter, so neither of them noticed the curious looks a certain white-haired man gave them from time to time.

"Okay, guys, last forty minutes, and I want you to make the most of them!" The teacher's voice rose above all the others, helped by a couple of claps to finish capturing the whole class's attention again. Hiccup returned to his chair, still giggling, Rapunzel wasn't any better. When he fixed his gaze again on the model, he was already looking back at him. His piercing blue eyes shone with curiosity and something else Hiccup couldn't get. "Start now, what are you waiting for!" 

Hiccup felt how that strange atmosphere wrapped itself around him and the model again, making all the noises in the room fade away. Green eyes were focused on the pale young man in front of him while Jack returned to the position he was in for the past forty minutes. The auburn was amazed at the precision of the model, it seemed as if he had not moved at all. He didn't have to change anything in the drawing, the angles of the past pose being exactly the same as now.

Wanting to avoid another unnecessary public embarrassment, Hiccup took the charcoal again and focused on starting to define the model's shoulders and arms. It was hard to concentrate when all he could think about was how those slim arms would feel around his neck, pulling him closer to that perfect face. How that soft porcelain skin would feel under his fingers, perhaps embellished with small reddish and purple marks thanks to his playful bites. 

His hand moved almost erratically, his strokes faster but not less precise, going further down the perfect anatomy of the model.

He tracked his legs, giving them the correct shadows to capture how specific muscles were tense, how the light played with his skin, and how it made him look more ethereal. His mind wandered again, this time thinking how it would feel to have those beautiful long legs around his waist, clinging desperately to him while that sweet laugh turned into desperate moans asking him for more and more and more...

The soft crack of the splitting charcoal brought him out of his trance, breaking the strong connection that had formed between model and artist. "Great." Muttered Hiccup to himself, picking up one of the pieces that had fallen to the ground. It was at that moment when he was bent that he noticed something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

Inside his pants.

Oh.

Oh, gods. Thor almighty, holy Odin, please, please kill him already. Hiccup felt like dying, he wanted the earth to open up in that instant and swallow him completely, leaving nothing else behind. Why did he have to get up that day? Why did he decide to come to classes? Why did the world decide to send the fucking hottest model to his classroom for a damn N U D E class? And why did that model seem to pay so much attention to him?! If it weren't for those eyes! Those damn eyes that seemed to hypnotize and tempted him to melt inside the white-haired man's soul, taking away his ability to think or even breathe! Didn't Jack notice the enormous effect he had on him?! Now he was in the middle of the class, surrounded by his classmates and in front of his favorite teacher with a fucking boner!

Worst. Day. Ever.

Hoping to not look too obvious, Hiccup grabbed his satchel, which still lay on the ground next to his chair, and put it on his lap as he opened the zips in search of a longer piece of charcoal as an excuse to keep it there. He tried to keep his breathing slow and steady, praying to all the gods that his face wasn't as red as it felt. Was it hot in here, or was it just his stupid blush? Mercy, that's all he asked for. 

However, it seemed that mercy would be the last thing he would receive that day because, after finding a bigger piece of charcoal, his eyes met Jack's blue ones again, and they seemed...somewhat different. They weren't sparkling anymore. Instead, they were weirdly foggy, and his pale skin was turning a light shade of red. Did he see wrong? Hiccup felt that strange bubble isolating them again, but this time it was filled with  _ something, _ a heavy energy that made it almost impossible for them to look away, tempting them to get  _ closer _ , to  _ touch _ , to  _ merge... _

Lust? Apparently, yes, Jack's eyes were clouded with desire. Maybe Hiccup's looked the same.

But before any of them could do anything stupid (even though they couldn't have done much), the cheerful voice of the teacher forced them out of their trance. "Guys, we're done for today. The next class is outside, and I don't wanna argue with the Still-Life teacher again." Relieved signs were heard around the room, followed by chairs squeaking against the floor and paper being rolled up. "Save those papers for the next class, we'll start from where we left today!" 

The confused auburn continued to stare at the white-haired man, who was finally free from that awkward pose, leaving his face in plain sight. Hiccup wasn't wrong. A faint blush was covering the pale young man from his cheeks to his neck as he stared at Hiccup with his lips slightly parted. He took the cloth that was still under his body and pulled it up in a vague attempt to cover himself. And his eyes, those damned (or perhaps blessed?) expressive eyes were half-lidded, trying to hide the desire that he'd been able to notice for a few seconds.

It was a picture that would take anyone's breath away, and Hiccup was sure he would have it stuck in his mind for several days.

Fuck.

"Thank you so much for your help, Jack." The teacher was the one who forced the model to look away first, entertaining him with a small casual chat as the pale young man stood up.

"Hiccup?" He blinked when fingers were snapped several times in front of his eyes. "You with me now?" The auburn just looked up at Rapunzel's eyes, nodding when the blonde raised her eyebrows when she didn't get an answer after a few seconds. The petite girl crossed her arms, she was annoyed but worried about her best friend's attitude. "Are you really okay?" It was really weird to see him so out of his mind.

Hiccup, a lot calmer and focused, nodded again, and carefully peeled the kraft paper off the easel. To his relief, the room was still full of his classmates, and that meant he hadn't stupidly spaced out any longer than necessary. Well, just the necessary to worry Rapunzel more. "Seriously, I'm fine." Although it was far from true, he didn't think he'd be able to tell her about his  _ little problem _ . It was something he'd have to deal with alone. "Do we have anything else after this?"

The blonde let out a thoughtful hum while finishing tucking her belongings on her bag. "Nope." She said, playfully popping the  _ p  _ as she rolled her kraft paper. Rapunzel grabbed her backpack and settled it on her shoulder, ready to leave.

Hiccup nodded again as he crossed the strap of the satchel over his chest, he would cover his  _ inconvenience _ until he reached the bathrooms. Begging the gods to take pity on him, he stood up and, in the most sneaky way, adjusted the bag so that it was right at the front of his pants. Satisfied, he took the kraft paper and quickly rolled it up. "Do you want a ride, or will you wait for Flynn?"

The blonde began to walk towards the door, Hiccup following closely. "Can you take me home? Eugene is staying late today and told me to not wait for him."

"Sure, but I need to go to the bathroom first."

Before leaving the classroom, Hiccup dared to take one last look at the model, finding him in the back of the room with the curtain half open, ready to put his clothes back on. Their gazes locked for a few seconds before the white-haired boy gave him playful smirk and a flirtatious wink, quickly hiding behind the curtain after that. The auburn felt his body on fire again, and, without waiting any longer, he pushed the roll of paper into Rapunzel's hands and ran to the bathrooms under her curious green eyes.

There was still one session left, and Hiccup knew it would be his downfall.

**_________**

Three days had passed since the  _ model episode _ , as Hiccup liked to call it. 

That day, after spending a good ten minutes in the bathroom with slow breaths and thinking about sad kitties, Hiccup was able to get rid of the  _ problem _ induced by the last anatomy lesson. Riding his motorcycle had helped too, the chilly breeze on his face had done wonders to literally cool his mind down. After dropping Rapunzel home, Hiccup returned to his own for a cold shower hoping to get rid of the last trace that strange meeting had left on his being.

Sure, it had been for nothing, because for the next few days, Hiccup's dreams had been full of porcelain skin and deep blue eyes. He had even needed to take a few  _ extra _ minutes to get rid of the consequences of his not-so-innocent dreams. What had he become? He felt like a complete perv for getting  _ that _ way for someone who had just been doing his job.

Because Jackson had only been doing his job, hadn't he?

Rapunzel spent the next day reminding him every not-so-discrete look the white-haired had given him. She insisted that it was not only Hiccup's imagination, that she could also  _ feel _ that something was happening there and that he should do something about it. But what could he do? It wasn't as if Hiccup had zero experience in these matters, he had had a couple of relationships and flirted here and there, but he also didn't feel confident enough to try to make a move on someone like Jack. Because let's be honest, that man was very out of his reach. Hiccup knew he wasn't bad looking, he knew that many girls and boys stared at him in the corridors, but it wasn't to brag either. Or at least he thought like that.

And that brought him to the current situation.

He had the Anatomy II class in less than thirty minutes, and the auburn really wanted to hide under a rock and not come out again until the semester was over. He couldn't count on his best friend's moral support since the blonde took a singing elective that ended just before their shared class began. So here he was, alone with his thoughts, sitting on the cold floor next to the door of his respective classroom while checking his phone without paying real attention to it. The kraft paper roll from the last session lay on his lap, his right-hand stroking its rough texture in an almost unconscious movement. 

He had been sitting for more than 10 minutes when he heard some footsteps stopping next to him. He decided to ignore them, perhaps it was a student looking at the schedule hanging on the door of the classroom, verifying that they didn't have a class here.

"Uhm...is this the Anatomy II class?" 

Hiccup didn't take his eyes off his phone as he didn't recognize the other boy's voice. That meant it was or someone younger or from another career looking for one of his classmates.

"Yeah, you looking for someone?" Feeling slightly rude, the auburn thought he could at least faced the newcomer. That poor guy wasn't to blame because of his internal struggles. 

Of course, when his gaze met deep blue eyes, a dazzling smile, and messy white hair, he knew that that person was  _ INDEED _ to blame for all his internal struggles. 

Startled, the freckled artist tried to get to his feet quickly. Keyword:  _ tried _ . Because he only managed to drop his cellphone to the ground with a loud thump. The kraft paper roll had no better luck either, rolling a few inches until it stopped by the sneakers of the white-haired. Cursing under his breath, Hiccup picked up his phone and made sure the screen hadn't suffered any damage before standing up with a nervous smile. "H-hi!" He greeted, hitting himself inwardly at how stupid and desperate he had sound. Great, a terrible first impression.

To his relief, the other young man just giggled as he bent down to pick up Hiccup's draw that had been left on the ground. "Hey." Was his simple reply. Jack's curious gaze stayed on the roll of paper in his hands, and after a couple of seconds, he lifted his blue eyes to meet forest green. "May l?"

Hiccup blinked several times in confusion, not fully understanding what he meant. After a small moment, his brain seemed to recover from its temporary lag and understand what the other man was saying. Jack was talking about his draw. Stupid Hiccup. "Sure, go ahead." The freckled one shrugged, trying to look relaxed, though he knew he had failed entirely when the white-haired man smirked in amusement.

For some reason, he held his breath as Jack unrolled the kraft paper tube, a strange nervousness flooding him. Usually, Hiccup didn't get nervous when other people looked at his art, he wasn't smug about it either and didn't like to rub his talent in other's faces. He preferred to keep a low status, but if asked, he would gladly show what he was doing.

Long and delicate fingers finished opening the picture, and blue eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow..." Jack managed to whisper in a sigh, his fingers rising with all the intention of running them over the drawing, but stopping at the last moment. "Is it really me? I look so…" It seemed like he was talking to himself, like he was having a private conversation.

But, like always, Hiccup's mouth reacted before his brain could process what was being said. "Beautiful." He finished for the other man, unable to get a hand of his thoughts. Realizing what he just said, Hiccup covered his mouth with a hand, as if that could erase what was already told. Was he blushing? He was sure he was blushing, his cheeks burned a little.

Jack looked up at him under his long lashes, that sinfully smirk appearing on his thin lips again. "I was going to say  _ different _ , but I appreciate the compliment." He said with amusement before standing at his full high. Despite that, he still had to look up to meet Hiccup's gaze, and that made the auburn smile with a little more confidence. "You're very talented." The shorter one gave him the newly rolled illustration, and the young artist realized they were standing closer than he thought.

"Thanks." Hiccup took the paper from his hand and leaned down to grab his satchel, settling it on his shoulder. "But I just draw what I see, so the credit for making  _ this _ ," he shook the roll in his hand, "look so  _ good  _ isn't just mine." He replied with a lopsided grin. What was happening? Was Hiccup Haddock smoothly flirting?

This time, Jack ended up with a small blush on his face, looking away as one of his hands scratched the back of his neck. A soft nervous chuckle escaped his mouth.

Hiccup took advantage of that moment to observe his companion. Jack wore a simple light blue shirt with the logo of a band he didn't know, a gray jumpsuit and white Adidas. It was ridiculous how the white-haired man could make such a simple outfit look like designer clothes. Feeling observed, the model returned his gaze to the smiling auburn, lifting an eyebrow. "You'll have two hours to look at me later, you know?" 

Hiccup shrugged without taking his eyes off the smaller one. "A little longer doesn't hurt anybody, does it?" He got another chuckle and a cute blush from Jack as an answer. Feeling more comfortable, he encouraged himself to continue the casual conversation. "Sorry if I sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

The white-haired placed both of his hands inside his jumpsuit's pockets, shrugging. "I wanted to arrive a little bit early to look around." As if to highlight this point, Jack took a long look around what could be seen of the vast building. "The faculty of education is very different."

Hiccup stared at him with surprise. "You study here?" Assuming that a conversation in the middle of the hallway wasn't so pleasant, the freckled young man opened the door of the empty classroom and waited for Jack to get in first. The shorter one thanked him with a cute little smile, entering the room with a couple of strides. Hiccup followed him a few steps before heading to the easel he used the previous lesson, leaving his stuff on the floor next to the hard wooden chair. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Jack pacing behind him with hesitant moves, but ending up seated on the easel's chair next to his after some seconds.

"I studied here." Corrected the white-haired man once Hiccup sat down on his own chair. "I finished a couple of years ago."

The taller one nodded, so Jack was older than him. "Education...?" 

"Early childhood education." Jack completed, smiling a sweet smile as if he just remembered something. 

"Then I assume you're good with children." After a soft laugh and several nods from Jack, Hiccup continued. "How do you do it? Kids are so...complicated. I feel they hate me." 

Jack let out another pleasing laughter, throwing his head back. He looked very delighted by the 'curse' of the other man. "Children aren't that difficult, they only need lots of love and patience." His eyes turned soft. "They are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." His whole appearance seemed to have changed. All traces of that flirty young man had been replaced by a man who genuinely loved what he did.

Hiccup felt an unusual warmness in his chest. "Deep and beautiful words."

"You think? One of my teachers used to always say that." Jack shrugged, his smile widening again. 

"It's a very poetic way of looking at teaching." The auburn ran a hand through his messy locks. "You work?"

"Yup." The white-haired man swung his legs back and forth on the high chair, anyone would think he was still a high school student. "Usually until noon. And, as you already know, as a 'model', " he made quotation marks with his fingers, "on part-time."

"Why the 'quotes'?" Hiccup repeated the other man's doing, chuckling softly under his breath. 

"C'mon,  _ this,"  _ Jack pointed to himself, "doesn't look like a real model. Maybe for stuff like this. I mean, nude art studies and all that. But for the industry as such? I don't think so." Hiccup looked at him as if he had grown another head, with utter disbelief. "What?"

"I think all this," Hiccup pointed to all of him with a grin, "has a lot of potential for any kind of model." Jack blushed furiously again and opened his mouth, maybe wanting to contradict what the auburn just said, but was interrupted by someone.

"Hic?" Both men turned to the voice, finding the small figure of Rapunzel standing by the classroom's door frame. The girl hurried her pace until she was beside the taller one, eyeing the other man with a glint of surprise. 

"Hey, Rapz." Greeted Hiccup, bringing the girl closer to him with an arm, giving her a half hug. The small girl returned the gesture immediately. "You got out earlier."

"Yeah, the teacher let us some free time to practice alone, and I thought it was better to come here instead." Answered the blonde once she got out of her best friend's grip, her gaze still fixed on their new companion. "But I didn't expect you to have some...company." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, smirking knowingly when the white-haired looked away a little bit embarrassed. 

"Punzie..." Warned Hiccup with a soft tone, feeling how his cheeks started to burn with warmth. His best friend let out a bubbly laugh.

"I think we haven't been introduced properly." Jack's attention returned to the blonde, glancing at her with genuine curiosity. "I'm Rapunzel Corona, but everybody calls me Punzie. Or Rapz." Smiled the girl as she reached out a hand to the white-haired male.

"Jackson Overland, but they call me Jack." The pale man took the smaller hand in his in a friendly squeeze. Then, both of them turned to the brown-haired artist who stayed quiet through their whole introduction. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves either?"

Hiccup felt like an idiot, he forgot the basics rules when meeting a new person. "Yeah, ah, I'm sorry..." He tousled his brown locks again with a hand before directing it towards the shorter male. "Hiccup Haddock. Just...Hiccup?" Jack's eyes widened somewhat while taking his hand, the corner of his lips twitching upwards slightly. The short man's hand was soft and cold. "Yeah, yeah, I know it's weird, you can laugh. Everybody does." It wouldn't be the first time someone made fun of his name, he was more than used to it, and the tiny smile he had on his lips was a sign of it.

"It's unusual, but not bad. Like everything in you." Replied Jack with that playful smirk on his lips again. Hiccup felt his own smile widening, both young men getting lost into each other's eyes.

Rapunzel cleared her throat, remembering the other two that they weren't alone. Both men jumped a little, startled at being pulled out of their private bubble. Their hands were still linked, and when noticing that, artist and model quickly release the grasp they had been keeping for the last few seconds. The girl chuckled softly, her theories slowly reinforcing. "So, what brings you here so early, Jack? We still have a few minutes left before class."

The older of them ran both hands through his messy white locks, ruffling them more before answering. "I wanted to see the campus of the art faculty. The education one is very different."

"You study here?" Replied the blonde with surprise. 

"I did study here. I'm a preschool teacher." 

"You work with children!" Rapunzel did a little jump with evident excitement. "Kids are so wonderful!" 

"Right?!"

"I feel the two of you would get greatly along." Hiccup chimed in with an amused smile. Green and blue turned to him.

"Well, then you'll have to be the reason for us to meet more often, right?" The blonde answered with a naughty smile, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Hiccup felt how his cheeks started to burn more. "Rapunzel!" Both the blonde and Jack laughed loudly.

The comfortable atmosphere they had built was interrupted when the classroom began to fill with people. The students came in with their usual chit-chats and laughs, quickly taking over the remaining easels. Some gave Jack curious glances, others seemed to have better things to do. Rapunzel took a seat on the chair next to Hiccup's, the same easel she used the last class, and Jack had to get up from his chair when one of the students had kindly asked him to. Hiccup jumped off his own chair, offering it to the model so he could have somewhere to sit until the beginning of the class, but the teacher arrived in the middle of his proposal, her cheerful voice booming inside the walls of the room. 

"Good afternoon, my monstrous nightmares!" The woman carried several small canvases on her arms, possibly the work of some other classes that she gave. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for intruders until they met Jack's, who was still standing between Hiccup and Rapunzel. "Jack! I see you were socializing with my best students!" The model smiled slightly embarrassed while approaching the teacher.

"Favoritism!" Shouted Jim, holding up his kraft paper like a sword.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Hawkins!" The chirpy woman let out a laugh as she softly placed a hand on Jack's slender shoulder. "As you already know, you can leave your things in the cabin." The white-haired didn't have to hear it twice before heading to the back of the room, keeping his eyes fixed on his sneakers. Hiccup felt his throat close up with something he couldn't quite point out. Longing, perhaps?

"I'm sure you'll talk more later." Whispered Rapunzel while pulling out her pencil case. Hiccup smiled a little before turning his attention to the easel's kraft paper, hoping his friend was right.

"As we agree on the last session, we'll finish the previous pose. Actually, we should be starting a new posture. You guys should be more than able to finish a complex body position in less than an hour now." The woman glanced at her class with both arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrows highly raised. "But after looking at your works before finishing the last session, I noticed that several of you are still somewhat behind. So I decided to be merciful today." Laughter intertwined with praise, causing the teacher to roll her eyes in amusement. "I'm trying to be serious here, guys! I can't work like this, gosh!" Even Hiccup laughed this time. They were fortunate to have such a fantastic teacher.

"Ready, son?" Asked the woman when the curtain rail made a soft dragging noise. Hiccup dared to turn his gaze back, and, just like the first time, he felt how the air abandoned his lungs at Jack's ethereal form. The young man walked with a steady pace to the middle of the room, repeating the same actions from the last session. Hiccup lost himself in those fluid movements again. "Okay, you already know. Forty minutes of work, a break of twenty minutes, and we conclude with the last forty minutes. If you finish on time, we could try for a different posture. Let's go!" And without further ado, the sound of charcoal against rough paper filled the room, the young artists concentrating on capturing what they saw on the paper.

Jack's eyes never left Hiccup's during the whole class.

**_________**

To say this session had been more endurable than the last one would be a bold lie. Hiccup did manage to finish his drawing long before the rest of the class but had wasted a lot of time exchanging glances loaded with  _ something  _ with the model anyway. Both of them were lost continuously into that heated trance they entered when Hiccup drew, and Jack modeled for him. Well, not exactly for him but for the whole class. Anyway, Hiccup liked the thought that it was meant only for him. They could call him possessive and childish, but he didn't care.

After he finished and received the approval (and a big compliment) from the teacher, Hiccup had tried to help Rapunzel with her work in a fruitless effort to disconnect himself from Jack's piercing blue eyes. Still, no matter how much he tried to focus on something else, he could  _ feel _ the model's eyes on his whole body, those beautiful orbs demanding Hiccup's gaze to be focused only on him.

_ Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. _

They seemed to chant in a hypnotizing mantra, and Hiccup had been happily captivated. 

At the end of the hour, the teacher chose the three best works of the class with the intention of exhibit them at the end of the semester, when a student gallery was usually open to the general public. One of them was Hiccup's, and, to be honest, the auburn didn't want to give the teacher his illustration, but he knew better than refuse. Rapunzel had the opposite reaction, being utterly delight when hers was chosen too. Hiccup was truly happy for his best friend's little success. 

They would change models for the next lesson, so the class ended with a collective thanks to Jackson for all his help. Hiccup was relieved and disappointed at the same time. On the bright side, he could draw again without risking his dignity; but on the other hand, he would miss that weird but pleasant sensation Jack made him feel. After a few more words, the teacher let them 'free', concluding the session some minutes earlier. 

Jack had disappeared behind the curtains, and Hiccup was following an excited Rapunzel out the classroom, his gaze returning to the cabin from time to time all the way to the door. He couldn't say goodbye.

"...so I said I could help painting the backgrounds." The blonde finished, and she turned to her best friend while walking through the almost empty corridors of the faculty. Feeling ignored, Rapunzel huffed, annoyed. "Hiccup! Did you even listen?"

"Ah?" The freckled man looked down, green meeting green. The blonde rolled her eyes and huffed again.

"I said I'm gonna stay to help Eugene with the backgrounds." She repeated. "He'll take me home later."

"Oh, okay." Answered the brown-haired man with a shy smile. "I'm sorry, Punzie..."

The girl sighed loudly, tossing her long braid to her back with her hand. "It's fine." She finally smiled, a little bit strained, but it was a smile anyway. "What about you?"

The auburn shrugged. He looked up, watching the sky through the huge skylight in the middle of the big building. Colors were blending, orange with pink shades started to fuse with cold blue, it would be dark soon. "I guess I'll go home and start the 'Free Technique' project." 

"Drive carefully, okay?" Rapunzel approached her taller friend and wrapped him in a warm hug. Hiccup returned it immediately.

"And you let me know when you get home." The auburn young man lowered his head so he could plant a kiss in the middle of soft blonde locks.

Rapunzel pushed him apart carefully after a few seconds and gave him a big sincere smile. "Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." The petite girl turned on her heels and headed towards somewhere on the campus, Hiccup watched her back until she was out of his sight. 

Sighing, he directed his steps toward the faculty parking lot, his mind getting full of thoughts about a certain person. He felt bad for not saying goodbye to Jack after they'd gotten close. Well, not exactly close, but definitely  _ closer. _ For some reason, Hiccup thought that the little conversation they had before class meant more than the heated glances full of desire both of them had exchanged. Maybe it was only Hiccup who felt that connection. Maybe for Jack, he was only another lame student who got dumbfounded by his looks. Feeling even more down than before, Hiccup crossed the big parking lot, his steps echoing on the asphalt. His eyes were fixed on the orange shades and dark purple glimpses blended with the bright blue on the sky.

The twilight had a beautiful color palette. 

He located his bike some minutes later, climbing on it and just sitting on the comfortable leather seat. Looking around, he felt the anxiety leave his body little by little. The bike parking lot was next to the big backyard of the campus, and from here, Hiccup had a nice view of the tall trees, wooden benches, and beautiful flowers that adorned the area. It was a weirdly pleasant combination of cold city and fresh nature. He didn't want to go home yet, so he started to adjust the straps of his black helmet instead, leaving his satchel hanging on his shoulder. His gaze was kept low on his hands, his fingers tightening the leashes slowly. Hiccup was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the steps approaching his way. White Adidas appeared in his field of vision, and finally, the auburn man took his eyes off the helmet. He was met by the shy smile of Jack, who was looking at him hesitantly. 

The artist looked at the shorter man with surprise, "Jack?"

"Hey, Hiccup." Replied the model, tilting his head slightly while his hand rested on his nape.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup left the helmet between his legs on the bike, turning his upper body the best he could to face Jack properly and give him the attention he deserved.

Pale cheeks turned a cute shade of pink, making Hiccup's stomach fluttered. "Uhm..." Jack avoided his gaze and bit his lower lip, his shoulders tensing a little. 

"Are you okay?" The auburn asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah! It's just...ugh, God." Jack took his face between his palms, sighing softly. Hiccup was starting to get really worried when the white-haired lift his face again. The adorable blush was still lingering, but now a little smile accompanied it. "I kinda...heard your conversation with Punzie a while ago and, well..." Jack adverted his gaze again and let out a nervous chuckle, "I decided to follow you." He whispered with obvious embarrassment and quickly added, "I'm sorry if it's weird...God, it IS weird. But I can go if you want me t-"

"NO!" Jack jumped, a little startled at the shout of the taller one, but Hiccup was quick to realize his mistake. "I mean, no!" He repeated, this time lower. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. B-but it's fine!" He stuttered, his words coming out faster than he intended. "T-that you followed me, I mean. It surely is weird, really weird! But it's fine! No, wait, I didn't want to-!" Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly amused, and his smile began to appear again. Hiccup wanted to die of embarrassment. "What I'm trying to say!" He spatted. He was sure his face was completely red at this point. "It's that I don't mind." He managed to say with a small, shy smile. "Actually, I'm glad you did it." 

Jack's smile widened even more, confidence and excitement sparkling in his bright blue eyes. "You didn't say bye, anyway. That's rude." He pouted. "You hurt me, Hic!" He placed a hand over his own heart as if to emphasize his point. 

Feeling a little more daring, Hiccup took the slender hand that lay on the model's chest, letting it rest on his slightly bigger one. "Let me make it up to you." He whispered, green and blue fixing on each other, dancing and mixing in that strange but familiar trance that wrapped around both of them when they were together. 

"How?" Whispered Jack back and took an unconscious step toward the taller. 

Hiccup smirked, taking the forgotten helmet with his free hand and handing it to the white-haired model. "I know a good cafe near here."

Jack was taken by surprise and blinked several times while looking at the helmet that was in front of him. After some seconds (in which Hiccup thought he was going to refuse), the slender man looked up with a beautiful and excited smile. "What are we waiting for?!"

Hiccup returned the big grin before kicking the bike into life, the engine roaring in the middle of the almost empty parking lot and making the white-haired laugh eagerly, his sweet voice practically losing itself because of the vehicle's growl. Without waiting for another invitation, Jack nimbly climbed to the back seat of the black Harley and, after some hesitant seconds, wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. The auburn released the brakes, and they shot to the exit of the campus, their hearts both pounding with excitement or adrenaline. 

Neither knew the real reason, but they would find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I had this idea in my head for a few days and after the insistence of my beautiful beta (shoutout to my bb, luv you<3) I decided to write it down xD
> 
> As I said at the beginning, English isn't my first language so, sorry for the grammar. I'd really appreciate it if you could point the mistakes out so I can fix them!
> 
> Anyway! Thanks again for reading, I love this couple too much, they're the base of my mental stability xD


End file.
